


Voyeuristic Intentions

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can’t do that," Blaine scolds, his voice just above a whisper. "Hunter’s here." Hunter hears more giggling and the sound of both bodies falling into Blaine’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Intentions

He hears the door creak open, the room briefly filling with light as they sneak inside. Hunter can hear when Blaine laughs, a high-pitched “Sebastian!” leaving his mouth.

"We can’t do that," Blaine scolds, his voice just above a whisper. "Hunter’s here." Hunter hears more giggling and the sound of both bodies falling into Blaine’s bed.

”Come on, Blaine,” Sebastian urges. There’s the sound of kisses against skin, open and wet, and he imagines Sebastian kissing down Blaine’s neck. ”He’s asleep, he won’t hear us.” Their voices dip too low for Hunter to make out what they’re saying, but he can hear the unmistakable sound of zippers being pulled down and clothes falling to the floor. He rolls over quietly and closes his eyes, willing himself to fall back to sleep.

The bed creaks with more movement, Blaine’s breath hitching higher and higher, and he swears he hears, “Spread your legs for me.”

"God, you’re so fucking wet already," Sebastian murmurs and Hunter snaps his eyes open. He’s not sure how gay sex works exactly, but he’s fairly confident it has nothing to do with Blaine being wet, at least not in the way Sebastian said it. He tells himself he doesn’t want to hear this, doesn’t want to know what’s going on, but his eyes are open and looking through the darkness, trying to make out what’s happening on the bed across the room.

"Please, Sebastian," Blaine begs, the bed squeaking as they roll around on the tiny mattress.

Hunter knows he shouldn’t be listening, shouldn’t be straining to hear the sounds of his two friends fucking. But his headphones are across the room and he really, really doesn’t want the two boys on the bed to stop.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good," Sebastian groans and Hunter gasps audibly, positive he must have heard wrong.

"Sebastian," Blaine moans, his voice growing louder in the quiet room. "Harder, please.”

Hunter brings his fist to his mouth and bites down on his knuckles, trying to muffle his groans. He focuses on anything besides Blaine’s tiny whines, Sebastian’s low grunts, but he can’t help it when his cock starts to grow hard in his pajama pants. The sounds of Blaine and Sebastian fucking fill the room and Hunter swears he can hear how wet Blaine’s pussy is as Sebastian slides inside of him.

"You want me to come inside of you?" Sebastian growls and Blaine cries out. "Want me to come in your tight pussy?"

Hunter is light headed, his brain blurry as he tries to wrap his mind around what’s happening around him. He brings his hand down and dips his fingers into his pajama pants, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as he wraps his hand around his cock.

"I’m close, Sebastian, please," Blaine begs, not even bothering to try and stay quiet. The bed is making a rhythmic thumping against the wall and Hunter speeds up his hand, fucking his cock into his fist as the noises grow louder.

"You want to come?" Sebastian asks and Hunter can hear when his thrusts pick up speed, the sound of his dick pounding into Blaine echoing in the room.

"Yes yes yes," Blaine repeats, his voice loud and clear, and it rings in Hunter’s ears. He tightens his grip and strokes his cock faster, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. His legs shake and he throws his head back, coming all over his hand and the inside of his pajama pants.

He’s trying to catch his breath as he hears the sounds die down across the room, the bed no longer squeaking and the voices back to being hushed. He hears the unmistakable sound of lazy kissing, whispered words floating over to his ears.

"Goodnight, Hunter," Sebastian calls out and Hunter buries his face into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine with a boypussy, if that's not your thing.


End file.
